thegeoteamfandomcom-20200215-history
The Geo Team (TV series)
This article is about the television series. For the team itself, see The Geo Team. The Geo Team is an American animated television series created by Geo G. for The Greeny Channel. The series is epitomized by its team of the same name, which consists of Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, Red Puckett, Norman Babcock, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. The show is set in the fictional town of Geoville. The series was conceived by Geo in 1989 after the original run of Geo's World for the American Broadcasting Company. Geo centered the show on Geo Guy and his team, The Geo Team, the main group of 23 people against Gree Guy's evil team The Gree Team, begins to start adventure. So come along with The Geo Team to see exciting, funny and sad things that comes ahead us. The Geo Team first appeared in the original unaired pilot in 1990. The latter became one of the first Internet viral videos, which ultimately led to its production as a series. The cartoons were adapted into a half-hour television series on July 14, 1991 with the episode "The Fun Begins", which led to a series of half-hour episodes. Subsequent ratings have varied but it remains one of The Greeny Channel's highest rated shows, and is slated to air through in May 2017 due to Greenytoons being hated. The Geo Team is Glass Ball Productions' second television series after Geo's World in 1989. The series has received numerous accolades, including one Annie Award and one Primetime Emmy Award. It has mainly received mixed reviews from media critics. The Geo Team holds a TV-PG rating. A feature film of the series was released in theaters on March 16, 2001 and became a commercial and critical success. A sequel was released on January 18, 2013 and a spin-off featuring Dick Grayson as the main character is set for July 24, 2015, while a second sequel, The Geo Team Movie 3 and the Dick Grayson sequel Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy are set to be released on January 15, 2016 and on July 13, 2018. Production Development Geo G. initially conceived The Geo Team in 1989 after Geo's World came out. The show was originally named Team Geo Guy, then in December 1989, it was later retitled The Geo Team. The Geo Team first appeared in the development slate by The Greeny Channel in early 1990, under no official name for the pilot, after a report that The Greeny Channel had purchased the series from creators. On June 7, 1990, Geo and Universal Television inked a deal. The pilot was named The Geo Team in June 1990, when it appeared on the primetime slate for the 1990–91 television season, although it wasn't officially on the network schedule. In January 1991, The Geo Team appeared on the primetime slate for the 1991–92 television season. On March 18, 1991, it was announced that The Geo Team would premiere on July 14, 1991. Geo pitched a 22-minute pilot to The Greeny Channel which aired on July 14, 1991. Even before the pilot episode premiered, the show had already been renewed for a 13-episode second season. After the first season of the show aired, it was given the green light to start production. On May 5, 1992, less than three weeks into the first season's summer hiatus, it was announced that The Greeny Channel was ordering a third season. A fourth season was announced on January 10, 1993, just a few days before the second season concluded. Executive producers Geo G., Terry Ward and Steve Samono served as executive producers on the series since the first season. Voice cast Coming soon! Characters , Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Jan Soto, Jason, Eric Cartman, Little Guy, Geo Guy, Green Bob, Geo, Bloo, Dave, and Toon Link]] The Geo Team centers around the 24 main members of the group: Green Bob, Little Guy, Homer Simpson, Crash Bandicoot, Eric Cartman, Geo, Jan Soto, Jason, Bloo, The Once-ler, Coraline Jones, Margo Gru, Toon Link, Dave, Blossom, Elsa the Snow Queen, Hatsune Miku, Ico, Yorda, Stuart, Red Puckett, Norman Babcock, former member Dick Grayson, and their leader Geo Guy. They are situated in The Geo Team House. The team deals with all manner of criminal activity and threats to Geoville, while dealing with their own struggles with adolescence, their mutual friendships, and their limitations. The Gree Team, their main enemies that is very evil. Members *'Geo Guy: '''The leader of The Geo Team. He is a natural leader and leads the team well. He also has a secret crush on Coraline (which is obvious to everyone, including the villains) since the day they met. *'Green Bob: A friend of Geo Guy. He is the one of a kind junior that brings everyone this message. Also Junior Costumes. He enjoys playing video games with Geo Guy. *'Little Guy: '''The king of 123 Greeny Phatom. In the season 23 episode, "Ground Bomb", he is the good Little Guy (since the ''Greeny Phatom fanbase is dead). *'Homer Simpson: '''A cartoon character who appears in the Fox animated television series ''The Simpsons as the patriarch of the eponymous family. He is voiced by Dan Castellaneta and first appeared on television, along with the rest of his family, in The Tracey Ullman Show short "Good Night" on April 19, 1987. Homer was created and designed by cartoonist Matt Groening while he was waiting in the lobby of James L. Brooks' office. Groening had been called to pitch a series of shorts based on his comic strip Life in Hell but instead decided to create a new set of characters. He named the character after his father, Homer Groening. After appearing for three seasons on The Tracey Ullman Show, the Simpson family got their own series on Fox that debuted December 17, 1989. He is one of the earliest members. *'Crash Bandicoot: '''A Eastern Barred Bandicoot who was genetically enhanced by the ''Crash Bandicoot ''series' main antagonist Doctor Neo Cortex and soon escaped from Cortex's castle after a failed experiment in the "Cortex Vortex". Throughout the series, Crash acts as the opposition against Cortex and his schemes for world domination. While Crash has a number of offensive maneuvers at his disposal, his most distinctive technique is one in which he spins like a tornado at high speeds and knocks away anything that he strikes He appears in 1995. *'Eric Cartman: 'A main character in the animated television series ''South Park, created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker, and voiced by Trey Parker. Cartman, generally referred to by his surname, is one of four central characters in South Park, in addition to Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and Kenny McCormick. Cartman first appeared, originally named Kenny, in prototypical form in a 1992 animated short Jesus vs. Frosty and a 1995 animated short Jesus vs. Santa, and first appeared on television in the pilot episode of South Park, "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe", on August 13, 1997. *'Geo: '''A small, yellow, spherical creature that is owned by Coraline. His brother is Reo. He enjoys playing video games with Dave, just like Geo Guy and Green Bob. *'Jan Soto: 'A bright, unselfish, creative and somewhat shy boy with his best friend Jason when he was 10 years old. Jan is unusually clever and almost always knows what to do when there is a problem. Jan has the ability to make friends with almost any friend, his closest being Geo Guy, and of course Jason. He cares a lot about friends, and looks out for them often. *'Jason: 'A 11-year-old friend of Jan Soto. He likes playing with Jan. He wears a ninja-like mask and enjoys watching cartoons on the television. *'Bloo: 'Mac's five-year-old imaginary friend and best friend who resembles a simple, domed cylinder. Bloo is often very self-centered, egotistic, narcissistic, and occasionally sociopathic as well as having a knack for getting in trouble. Despite all this, he still has a good heart and apologizes for his actions. Bloo loves paddle-balls even though he cannot make the ball hit the paddle (though the only time he was able to do it was in the ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends episode "Let Your Hare Down"). His full name is "Blooregard Q. Kazoo". He became increasingly mischievous over the run of the series and can be a show-off. He is the only character to appear in every episode of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Note: Bloo made an appearance in The Powerpuff Girls Series Finale: "The Powerpuff Girls Rule!" *'The Once-ler: '''A man who recounts how his discovery of the Truffula Forest as a young man led to its depletion. He is portrayed as a tall, lanky human, while the original book and television special left his species ambiguous and his face hidden. *'Coraline Jones: 'A brave, clever, curious 11-year-old girl with dark blue hair. She is annoyed by not being taken seriously by (in her opinion) crazy adults, people constantly mistaking her name for Caroline, and her mundane and bland life. Gaiman describes her as "full of 'vim' and 'spunk' and all those wonderful old-fashioned words." *'Margo Gru: 'Gru's oldest, cynical, somewhat bossy, yet cool, brown-eyed daughter. She wears glasses, is overprotective of Agnes, and only sees Gru as her father if she thinks he doesn't act too bizarrely to her. In the first ''Despicable Me film, among the trio, Margo was the most suspicious of Gru when encountering him for the first time, so she took a liking to everything of Gru's possessions the last. *'Toon Link: '''A swordsman who saved the Great Sea from Ganondorf after the flooding of Hyrule. He sometimes be friends with Homer. Appeared in 1993. *'Dave: 'A two-eyed, skinny minion, with nice combed hair. He is an intelligent minion who is kind, caring, and funny. He is skillful at video games like Stuart, shown when the two are playing on a Xbox. Dave likes ice cream as shown when Gru calls him and Stuart while they are having an Ice Cream Party, he's still eating Ice Cream before he goes to Gru. He is always very excited as seen when he fired his Rocket Launcher, his signature weapon. He is also good at using weapons and making cupcakes and other foods. *'Dick Grayson (formerly): Based on the Dick Grayson version of Robin from the comic books. He is friends with Homer. His origin in The Batman episode "A Matter of Family" follows Grayson's from the comic books with the exception of his being Batman's second sidekick but his first official sidekick. The 2013 sequel The Geo Team Movie 2 included sections set in the year 2027 in the beginning of the film with the character appearing as Nightwing, based on the superhero the comic-book Grayson became as an adult. *'Blossom:' The tactician and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her personality ingredient is "everything nice", her signature color is pink, and she has long red hair with a red bow. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation as shown in the Powerpuff Girls Movie. She is often seen as the most level-headed, and composed member of the group and also strong and determined. Her unique power is freezing objects with her breath as seen in the episode "Ice Sore". Her 1st Geo Team appearance was in 1999. *'Elsa the Snow Queen: '''The deuteragonist of Disney's Academy Award-winning 2013 animated feature film Frozen. She is the older sister of Princess Anna and was next in line for Arendelle's throne, until her powers over ice and snow led her to become the famous Snow Queen, ruler of winter. She is voiced by Idina Menzel. Along with Anna, Elsa is set to become the 13th official member of the Disney Princess line-up. Elsa is loosely based on the title character of "The Snow Queen", a short story by Hans Christian Andersen, and to a much lesser extent, Kai from the same story. While the character from the original fairy tale was the antagonist, Elsa was rewritten as the deuteragonist, and she joined The Geo Team after the introduction. She is currently the newest member. *'Hatsune Miku: A humanoid persona voiced by a singing synthesizer application developed by Crypton Future Media, headquartered in Sapporo city. She uses Yamaha Corporation's Vocaloid 2 and Vocaloid 3 singing synthesizing technologies. She also uses Crypton Future Media's Piapro Studio, a singing synthesizer VSTi Plugin. She was the second Vocaloid sold using the Vocaloid 2 engine, and the first Japanese Vocaloid to use the Japanese version of the Vocaloid 2 engine. Her voice is sampled from Japanese voice actress Saki Fujita. Hatsune Miku has performed at her concerts onstage as an animated projection. Hatsune Miku is portrayed to be a 16-year-old girl with long turquoise pigtails. *'Ico: '''The young protagonist of the game named after him. He is the latest victim of a mysterious curse, manifested in two large horns growing from his head. Any misfortune that befalls Ico's home village is blamed on him, dooming him to a life of alienation. *'Yorda: 'A mysterious and ethereal girl found in the castle in Ico. She is one of the two protagonists, the other being Ico, and is also the daughter of the castle's Queen. *'Stuart: 'A one-eyed short Minion with combed hair. He is playful and funny. He is skillful at video games like Dave. He can also be the most sincere and innocent out of all the minions. *'Red Puckett: The main protagonist of the Hoodwinked franchise. She is Granny's granddaughter and Wolf's former enemy. She is also Wolf, Twitchy, and Kirk's best friend. She usually wears a red hood, which was passed down to her from relatives of preceding generations (which is the reason she is referred to by her first name). She appeared in 2011. *'Norman Babcock: '''The main character of the movie ParaNorman. Norman is a 11-year-old boy who has the ability to see and speak to the dead. Everyone else doesn't believe him, including his parents, and some people make fun of him. He tries not to let it bug him, but he later reveals it bothers him greatly. As he stews in his room his father talks to his mother about Norman's granduncle, the town's local bum, Mr. Prenderghast. Prenderghast approaches him, telling him he's the only one who can stop the witch's curse as Prenderghast, who can see and talk to the dead as well, has done. Neil Downe, Norman's new living friend, scares Prenderghast off after Norman refuses to take up Prenderghast's cause. Later, after being approached by the spirit of the now dead Prenderghast, Norman resolves to do it. This leads on a wild night with Norman first getting the book, off the corpse of his uncle, escaping the cursed seven judges with Neil, the school bully Alvin, Neil's brother Mitch and his older sister Courtney. During the quest to find where the witch was buried, the witch's spirit attacks Norman directly, revealing the truth. The witch was just a small girl who could also talk to the dead, named Agatha (an indirectly related ancestor). Agatha's ability was considered witchcraft by the seven who sentenced her to be hanged. After the revealing of this, Norman in the present is confronted by the seven zombie judges, who he verbally shames for their fearful reaction to her abilities. The leader of the zombies, Judge Hopkins, admits their wrong doings and wish to repent, however unknowing to the the seven and Norman's group, the town's people have gathered to destroy the zombies. Norman first speaks up in the defense of the zombies, but is almost lynched by the angry mob, some who believes it may be his work. It is only when the rest of his group stands beside him do the people believe him. After a secondary attack by Agatha's spirit, Norman goes to find Agatha's grave along with his family, with Judge Hopkins as his guide. This leads him into the heart of the forest at the tree Agatha was buried under, where he is forced to confront Agatha alone, after being separated from the others. Agatha's angry spirit rages against Norman, who tries repeatedly to calm her by sympathy, she even attempts to kill him, but he holds firm. When she finally calms down, Norman is shown a bit of her past; she then passes on to the other side, leaving Norman to be found by his family. Norman's family, even his skeptical father, accepts his ability to see the dead. He 1st appeared in the 2012 halloween special. Broadcasting Episodes '''Note: Neve Girl and Jea Tenromon did not appear until Season 3, then ABC lifted the right for Geo to use them.' PBS Version Funding *National Science Foundation *Chuck E. Cheese's *PBS Kids Ready to Learn *No Child Left Behind *United States Department of Education *Corporation for Public Broadcasting *Viewers Like You DVD releases Region 1 Universal Studios Home Entertainment released all nine seasons of The Geo Team to Region 1 DVD in box sets, with each set having 19-13 episodes on two discs. These DVD sets show the original telecast versions, rather than the edited versions once seen in syndication and on cable networks. Region 2 Region 3 Region 4 Credits Geo G. and Universal Studios made the credits at the end of every episode from every season. Other media Films :Main articles: The Geo Team Movie, The Geo Team Movie 2, Dick Grayson (film) and The Geo Team Movie 3 Universal Pictures, in association with Glass Ball Productions and 2BIG3k produced The Geo Team Movie, a feature film based on the series. The film centers around how The Geo Team had to get to Gree Guy's team, The Gree Team and they will kill The Geo Team. So, The Geo Team were going on a long adventure. A sequel to the film, The Geo Team Movie 2, was released on January 18, 2013, and tells about how The Geo Team are going back to Sesame Street to finish what they started. A spin-off feature film titled Dick Grayson, featuring Dick Grayson as the main character, is scheduled to be released on July 24, 2015. Written by Geo G., it will be directed by Steve Samono, and produced by Terry Ward. A sequel, titled Dick Grayson 2: Tales of a Teenage Boy, is also scheduled to be released on July 13, 2018. On January 13, 2014, it was announced that a sequel, titled The Geo Team Movie 3 will be released on January 15, 2016. Geo G., the director of the first two films, will not return for the sequel, as he is already directing Geo's 7th Movie. It will be directed by Steve Samono, with Audel LaRoque and Geo G. producing and C. Elbourn writing the script. The Geo Team Ride Universal Creative and Blur Studio are creating a 3D motion-simulated roller coaster-type thrilling dark ride, titled as The Geo Team Ride. It is going to be created by Universal Creative for the queue, pre-show area, ride, post-show area, and store, Blur Studio for 3D animation of the ride, and Film Roman for the pre-show and post-show cutscenes. It was set to open at Universal Studios Hollywood and Universal Orlando Resort in July 4, 2017. Category:Television shows Category:The Geo Team Category:The Geo Team Wiki